The Molly Hooper School Of Kissing
by sherlolly-shipper221B
Summary: Regarding Sherlock Holmes' kissing technique. Sherlolly. Originally a one shot. Now complete.
1. Basic Kissing

**Sorry for such a short, terrible story. The idea came to me at 11.00 at night. I'm stuck on the Victorian AU fic. It's taking me months! Yet again, I own nothing. **

Molly Hooper had dedicated many an hour to thinking about Sherlock Holmes' lips. The cupid's bow. The softness. She always figured that he'd either be a really bad kisser or (more likely) an incredibly good one. It turns out she was right on both counts.

After years of waiting and fantasizing, it had taken her almost dying at the hands of Moriarty for Sherlock to realise what his life would be like if he lost her. And it had taken almost a year after that for that ridiculous man to act on his feelings. And when he did, it was in the morgue!

Idiot.

It started out (on his side) sloppy and enthusiastic. But he was a quick learner. Very quick.

He began to match her pace. Dial down the saliva. He figured out what to do with his hands; leaving them rested on the small of her back. Their teeth only clashed once. Molly could tell he was inexperienced but with her tutoring he ended up just a little rough around the edges. An excellent first attempt.

After several minutes, each increasing in pleasure, Molly finally broke away.

"Took you long enough!" She grinned up at him.

"Well" A rare smile shone through his face "It was worth the wait"

It took a few more lessons at the Molly Hooper School of Kissing for him to finally out-kiss all of Molly's previous boyfriends combined.

Molly found herself wondering when he would graduate to the School of Sex.


	2. Lip Nibbling

**Neeew chaapter! *happy dance* I wasn't going to originally but I got a few requests for some more chapters so here is Chapter 2. Yet again I own nothing except my deranged thoughts. **

Sherlock had passed Lesson 1: Basic Kissing with flying colours but soon Molly grew a tad frustrated. Sherlock didn't feel comfortable doing anything Molly had not previously demonstrated which lead to lack of variety.

Which was why she began Lesson 2: Lip Nibbling.

Sherlock's eyes flew open after, during a kissing session on the 221B sofa, Molly gently took Sherlock's lip in between her teeth and nibbled.

Molly wasn't so hot a nibbler herself, much preferring to be the nibbled but she knew if she didn't show the man what to do he'd never take the initiative.

After a few seconds she let his lip free and Sherlock almost immediately began to reciprocate. He had carefully studied her technique and whilst he started out a little too hard for her liking, he had not outright bitten her which was a bonus.

After many _many _practice sessions he managed to hone the skill of lip nibbling, leaving Molly in a quivering mess every time he did it. Soon she was enthusiastic to move on to Lesson 3.


	3. Butt Touching

**I would like to thank everyone who's read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story as it's doing far better than I expected! This chapter was super hard to write as I've never written anything of this ilk before. Yet again I do not own anything except a sock. Master has given Dobby a sock! **

After a tad of a shaky start, Sherlock Holmes had grown to be the best kisser Molly had ever experienced. He was nothing if not a perfectionist and he was determined to get this right. But after a few months Molly wondered when it was going to graduate beyond that.

They were now officially A Couple among their friends, although Sherlock's idea of a date were experiments about the effects of poisons and what not. They spent a lot of time together. They made each other laugh. Molly wanted to go further.

So one day as they were passionately kissing she let her hand sort of… drift down to Sherlock's bum. Molly had been longing to touch that bum and it did not disappoint. Firm and muscular. She had always been a bit of a butt girl.

As soon as she did this, Sherlock took it as an invitation that butts were a green lighted area. (He'd never tell her, but he took had spent many a moment appreciating her derriere.)

His hands quickly moved down and began to experiment with movements of squeezing and rubbing, revelling in Molly's appreciative moans, quickly finding her favourite pressures and paces. Firm, but not hard. She liked it when he touched her lower butt.

He catalogued her every preference in his mind palace. He took careful note of what made her moan the loudest.

But he soon found out that she liked it best of all when he gave her rear a cheeky slap.

Lesson 3: Butt Touching was complete.


	4. Grinding

**Sorry for the long wait and how short it is! I had a mental block plus I've NEVER DONE THE GRINDING IRL SO IT'S HARD TO WRITE. This is the penultimate chapter. I own nought. **

**Plus a shout out to superwholockian7437 who is amazing! **

One day, in the supply cupboard of the morgue (an ideal place to meet up and make out due to it's closeness to Molly's workplace and easy access), Sherlock decided to make a move. He had gained some sexual confidence in his time with Molly but up until then she had always been the first to try something new. However, she was not a natural sexual leader and hadn't gone any further after she had touched his bum.

Finally enough was enough. After a very… interesting dream the night before night Sherlock was pent up with sexual frustration.

He knew they couldn't do the sex in a supply cupboard but…

He drew his body closer and began to sort of… grind. He rubbed himself against her; awkwardly at first but then his instincts kicked in and taught him what to do.

Molly gasped in surprise and then arousal. The friction was wonderful. So.. Ohh….

They began to kiss more passionately and Molly gave a little moan.

They started to sweat a little and Sherlock could have sworn the room got some what steamy.

Who knows what would have happened, had they not been interrupted.


	5. The Frickle Frack

**Sorry that it's so short and that it took so long but I've never written anything sexy before! I own nothing. This story is finally at an end. I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who's read it! **

It was plain to the both of them since the poor intern had discovered them in the cupboard, that they were both ready. Sherlock had passed his previous lessons with flying colours and Molly knew it was time for him to finally try Lesson Five: The Sex.

In the end she didn't even need to plan or initiate anything. Their sexual frustration became evident late at night when Mrs Hudson was knocked out by her sleeping pills and there was no one to hear them in 221B.

Soon it became too sweaty for clothes. Or the duvet for that matter. Molly was incredibly amused to discover that Sherlock had a condom hidden in his bedpost. She found it kind of adorable.

Molly had known that Sherlock was a virgin. Considering that, she was incredibly impressed with his performance (and she was impressed with er... other things... too). And oh, it was heaven to share something and delicate and intimate as his first time with him.

And as they lay in the afterglow, Sherlock grinning from ear to ear into her neck, she knew that all he didn't know could be taught.

After all, she was an excellent teacher.


End file.
